Different Lovers Different Life
by XxSilverdawnxX
Summary: Triss is just a superb girl, Aces her classes, but does she have feelings for Uriah, but does he like her back. Does she want to take the chances of heart break? On the other hand, how would Tobias react. Will he revile his true love for Triss before Uriah steals her heart? a Uriah/Triss story
1. Chapter 1

** Hey I'm new at fan fiction, plus I mostly read not write; please give me your Opinions! I would love to hear them, PM me or review, Thanks!**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Triss POV

I tapped my fingers rhythmically agenized the taxi door, as we sped along the road, the world outside was a blur. I could still remember my parents, teary eyed as they said bye. My mom enveloping me into a warm embrace, my dads face straight and his mouth set into a fine line.

"Hey Beatrice, where here" Caleb, my brother said, tapping me on the shoulder with his black fountain pen.

He was older then me only by a few mouths, but he rubs it in my face every chance he gets. He has dark brown curly hair, and pale blue eyes. Caleb looks exactly like my father except for his blue eyes, which came from my mother's side.

"Triss?" Caleb asked his eyebrows knit together in worry. Wait what did he say?

"Umm…Hmm…" I say turning towards him, not knowing what else to do. I gave him a piercing gaze.

"I said we are here," Caleb says, in an accent you talk to two year olds with, gesturing out the window to a huge building. I roll my eyes and get out of the cab. Paying off the driver, then climbing up the stairs to the front desk. I leave Caleb to talk to the woman in a tight blue dress at the front desk. He is usually the smoother talker out of the two of us. I wander aimlessly until Caleb comes and gives me my things. I quickly take my suitcase, my schedule and room keys, and walk to the elevators. I quickly look over my schedule.

1st period- History

2nd period- English

3rd period- Chemistry

4th period- Lunch

5th period- Art

6th period- Gym

Room: 567A

Locker: 666E

Faction: Dauntless

Room Mate: Christina Johnson

"Umm… floor?" someone asks me. I look up and my cheeks flush. A boy my age stands there; he has bronze skin and curly brown hair.

"Uhh…" I stutter as I look at the floors there is Abnegation with two hands holding each other, then there is Amity with a old tree that sprouted its branches reaching up to the sky. Then there was Erudite an eye, and Dauntless a flame. "Dauntless" I say quickly.

-xXx-

"Cool that's my faction too, I'm Uriah by the way" he said sticking out his hand for me to shake, after a while I think I have been holding his hand for to long, so I drop my hand to my side, I was never great at shaking hands. "And you are?" he asks imploringly.

"I'm Beatriss, but my friends call my Triss" I say shrugging my shoulders. Finally the ding comes, but it's my brother that gets off. I blush, I totally forgot about Caleb. When Uriah and I finally get off he calls over his shoulder.

"See you later!" I smirk and keep on walking. 561, 563, 565, Ah 567 I unlock the door and meet with a tall, pretty girl.

"Hey I'm Christina! I'm your new roommate! You can call me Chris though!" she says in one breath, smiling. This girl has either way to much caffeine or she is naturally, I'm betting on the second one. "You must be Beatrice!" she says plopping down on her bed. The tall girl had mocha skin and dark brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders, and wore a pink sundress.

"Ya, you can call me Triss though," I say. I'm starting to like this girl. I think well become great friends, well I think I have to, I'm going to see her everyday.

"Oh, cool, I really like that name… Triss, hey we should get going I think its time for lunch"

"How do you know that?"

"I read the papers they gave us," she said smirking.

"Oh, ok well lets go" I say, my face heating up with embarrassment. I walk with Chris down to the cafeteria; we hear the buzz of people, three halls away. When we finally get into line a huge line. I look around the cafeteria, scanning for Uriah, when a voice behind me spoke up.

"Hey, I think I know you" A familiar voice says. I jump, and turn around and see Uriah.

"Oh, My god, Uriah you scared the shit out of me! By the way this is my roommate Chris," I say pointing to her behind me, she was talking to a random girl, dressed in all red. "Well I will see you later" I said smiling.

"Ya I was wondering if Chris and yourself would like to have lunch with my friends and I."

"Ya we would love to!" I say smiling

"Great see you then" he said, and then walked off to join a group of made up of mostly seniors. Immediately Christina turned around to me.

"Who was that?" Chris said her eyes brows wiggling. I just laughed.

"Someone I meet in a elevator, god Chris its like you have eyes on the back of your head! when can I get some privacy" I picked up a tray, finally, got a ham sandwich, and dauntless cake.

"Come on Chris, were sitting with Uriah and his friends," I said motioning to the table almost filled with seniors. Her jaw nearly hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was studying for de Iowa test /I really want to get into the honors class :/. Oh well bak to de story! REVIEW, COMENT, PM! **

**-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0-xXx-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-^0^-**

(Previously)

"Come on Chris, were sitting with Uriah and his friends," I said motioning to the table almost filled with seniors.

…

Triss POV

"Chris you better shut your mouth or you will catch fly's," I said smirking. She closed her mouth and walked over to the table.

"Hey Triss, Hi Chris!" Uriah called out from the table. Waving us over. "Hey everyone, this is Triss and Chris. And this is Zeke, Shauna, Four, Lynn, Mar, and Will" He said pointing to each one in turn. "You guys can sit next to Mar", he said gesturing to a tan skinned girl with dark curly hair. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi" We sat down, it was silent at first, but one table out of millions, it went unnoticed. Christina, the talkative person she is was the first one to speak up.

"So, what do you guys have for schedules?" After comparing schedules, Uriah piped up.

"Hey, I almost forgot we are having a party at my place, come at three and wear layers" He winked at me, and I felt my cheeks flush. I quickly left dragging Christina behind me. I checked my watch it was 12:11 pm.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go shopping!" Christina squealed. Taking my hand and whisking me away, after two hours of shopping we came back with ten bags full of clothes. "Ok I need to get changed, I will be back in a second" When she came out she was wearing a long red one shouldered dress with a silver sash, and a white lace coat, and high heels, she looked great. "I already set your clothes down in the bathroom," She said smiling as she applied her make up. I walked in to see a black dress it was really thin in the middle and it was strapless. I moaned inwardly as I saw the black push up bra and panties. I put it on, and the dress reached just three inches above my knees. I walked out.

"Oh my gosh, you look awesome!" I smiled and put on my black leather jacket, just before I was about to put on my combat boots, Christina took then away and replaced them with black high heels.

"Christina!" I moaned, she smiled and bent down while I was putting on my shoes. I did not complain, I guess that if I did move I would get a scolding, and she never forgets anything! When I finished I curled my hair looking in the mirror I suppressed a gasp.

"I know hun I'm good" Christina said smiling from behind me.

Uriah's POV

Zeke stood on the couch and yelled, his voice slurring as he said, "Everyone who was not invited get out!" The room cleared and it was only left with our group of friends.

"Where are Triss and Chris?" Will asked. Zeke shrugged, "Lets start with out them they might have forgotten" So we sat in a circle.

"Ill start" Zeke said grinning.

"Four, my man, truth or dare?" He said his voice slurred.

"Hmm… dare," He said smiling.

"I dare you to… kiss…Uriah!" Four's face twisted with discus as he took off his windbreaker. "Uriah truth or dare" she said smiling crookedly.

"Dare I'm no pansy cake!" I said, just then everyone's face froze, and stared. I turned behind me and saw Triss, and Chris. Triss was walking in like one of tough's movies her hair flying. She smiled and sat down next to me. I grinned. Four now grinning, said.

"Uri I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…."

Hahaha hah I am so mean soz!


End file.
